Nashi's Bedtime Story
by nalunatics
Summary: Lucy tells Nashi a rather enthralling bedtime story of a girl who meets a fire breathing boy that takes her into the magical guild of Fairy Tail. NaLu of course.


Lucy was at her wits end; Nashi was refusing to go to sleep unless she was read a bedtime story. Lucy was happy to comply to her request however, Nashi insisted there be a _new_ story because she had heard her parents read all of the books on her bookshelf. The Celestial mage shook her head in realization that her daughter was much like her when it came to reading literature but, it was getting awfully late and Lucy was tired from coming home from a particularly long mission from the guild.

"Alright, Nashi, I really don't know what you want to hear. I'm sorry but you've read all of the books that we have here, pumpkin." Lucy sighed stroking her daughter's pink hair.

"But _Mommy_ I _want_ a story! I can't go to bed without a story!" Nashi whined.

"Oh, I'm sure you could fall asleep without one but you are just choosing not to. I wonder where you get that burning persistence from?" Lucy thought sarcastically thinking of her husband.

"It has to be one I _haven't_ heard yet, Mommy." Nashi demanded, crossing her little arms across her chest.

"You are a very authoritative six year old you know that, Nashi?" Lucy smirked and Nashi beamed at her showing off her little pointed teeth; the smile that she often received from Natsu.

"Alright, alright, hmm…" Lucy pondered trying to think of something good to tell her. She debated on making up a story or telling one from the many adventures she had had with her friends from Fairy Tail. Finally, Lucy had a great one that she knew Nashi would love.

"Okay Nashi I've got a story for you." The little pink haired girl perked up, snuggling down into her comforter and waited patiently for her mother to start speaking.

"Well, it starts off with a girl coming to a new city she had never been to before. She had just escaped from her Father; he wasn't very nice or fair to the girl when she was a little one like you. The girl wanted to start a new life on her own and have her own magical adventure. The girl actually came to the very city we're in right now, Magnolia." Lucy held back a giggle at the excited expression on Nashi's face. "She didn't have much except her Celestial spirits and her belongings back in her apartment."

"Celestial spirits! That's just like you, Mommy!" Nashi exclaimed in realization.

"Yep it is! Okay so one day the Celestial mage wondered into town; she was looking for a special celestial key, it opened the gate of _Canis Minor_ and it summoned _Nikora_ , a little doggy spirit."

"Like Plue? Someone has a Plue just like you?" Nashi questioned.

"Well, yes there are many spirits from the Canis Minor constellation so, there are many spirits just like Plue." Lucy educated her and Nashi stared back in amazement.

"Anyways, the girl finally found the key. She ended up having to pay almost full price for it however…" Lucy practically growled at the statement but quickly composed herself. "She thought the spirit was adorable and the mage was happy to finally find the key she was looking for. She headed on in her journey through town and was met by a group of girls surrounding a man. This man was calling himself _Salamander_ and was dazzling everyone with fire magic-" Lucy was cut off by Nashi again.

"Just like daddy! But hey… Don't people call daddy Salamander? Was the man in the center daddy?!"

"No, he wasn't. This man, the girl found out, was an imposter pretending to be daddy."

"Pretending to be daddy!?" Nashi gasped and Lucy almost laughed out loud.

"Yes. He was using evil magic to lure the girls in and take them away but the girl didn't know that it wasn't the real Salamander yet; she'd find that out later on. Just as the girl joined the group around the mysterious man and began to fall for his magic, a boy burst through the crowd breaking the magical spell he had cast on the girl. The boy thought the man in the center was his father; he was looking for his dad but quickly realized this man was not him. The girl was so grateful to have had the spell broken that she took the boy and his talking cat to lunch."

"A talking cat? That's like Happy! Did the boy have an Exceed as well?" Nashi asked breathlessly.

"Well, at the time the girl did not know that the cat was an Exceed but yes, the boy had an Exceed as a companion with him. Anyways, she treated the two to lunch and talked with the strange boy. She told him that she always wanted to join the guild _Fairy Tail_."

"Fairy Tail! She wanted to join Fairy Tail! Do we know her, Mommy?"

"We will find out. Once she had told him she wanted to join Fairy Tail and talked to them a while he revealed that his dad was a dragon and that he was desperately trying to find him."

"A dragon? Like grandpa? I didn't know that other people had dragons as a dad!"

"Well, you know Gajeel did and Wendy's mom was one." Lucy reminded her.

"Well, yeah but this is so cool that there's more!" Lucy smiled and continued on with the story.

"Well, after a while of talking with the boy and his cat, they parted ways. The girl found herself aimlessly walking through Magnolia's streets when suddenly she was met by the man from the center of town again. He asked her if she was a mage to which she replied yes though she was still very untrusting towards this man who called himself _Salamander._ He offered her in exchange for accompanying him to a party on his boat, he would personally get her into the magical guild of Fairy Tail. The girl was excited; she had had no idea that this man was part of Fairy Tail. She told him she would only go if he could get her into the guild and he promised that he would. So, the girl went to the party on the boat later that evening."

"I don't like this man, Mommy…" Nashi whimpered.

"It's okay, don't worry, the story gets better." Lucy promised. "The celestial mage found herself in the middle of the water on the boat with the strange man. Suddenly, the realized that the man was trying to trap her with the same charm he used on the girls in the town square earlier that day. She demanded that he stop and release her but he refused and she was captured by the man and the rest of the crew on the boat. The other girls that were on the boat had been captured as well and were being held hostage."

"Oh no!" Nashi exclaimed in worry.

"The girl didn't know what to do, she could not reach her keys, the men had thrown them into the dark waters below."

"Her celestial keys! How can they do that!" Nashi angrily gasped and Lucy once again stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry Nashi, let's see what happens. Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the ceiling of the boat and a figure appeared in front of them all. Who was this mysterious person...?" Lucy whispered to a wide-eyed Nashi.

"Who was it..?" Nashi whispered back.

"The girl cheered in relief; it was the boy she had met earlier and his flying cat! They came to save her from the evil men on the boat. During the distraction made by the boy, the men let go of the girl and she was freed. Just as she thought things were about to get into a serious fight she realized that the boy had a serious case…. Of motion sickness…"

"Motion sickness! That's just like Daddy, this guy sounds a lot like Daddy!" Nashi exclaimed and Lucy smiled knowingly.

"Fortunately, his flying cat was able to fly her out to safety but that didn't last long since the cats' wings disappeared shortly after as he wasn't able to have them out for very long. They plummeted to the water but then the girl realized something, she saw something shiny at the bottom of the water. It was her keys! She quickly grabbed them up, now it was her turn to fight." Nashi looked at her expectantly, eyes bright and eager.

"The girl reached for one of her gold keys, a zodiac key, and opened the gate of Aquarius."

"Hey, you have Aquarius's key, don't you Mommy?"

"Er… Yes, I do. Aquarius was able to sweep the boat to shore with a huge wave of water. Now that the boat was stationed on land, the boy that had helped her was now able to regain his mobility that was affected by his motion sickness. The boy stood up and revealed that he, in fact, was a Fairy Tail wizard… He stated he had never seen this man before that was calling himself Salamander and that this man was a fraud. The man was actually named Bora. He used his fire magic against the boy but it had no effect, the boy gulped up the fire and used it to power his own magic."

"Ate the fire… B-but I thought only Dad could do that…" Nashi pondered.

"Maybe… The girl and the rest of the men from the boat were astonished to see that the fire had no effect on him. The boy then aimed a powerful spell at the enemies. That spell was called a _Fire Dragon Roar_ …"

"It _is_ Daddy, I knew it!" Nashi exclaimed and Lucy laughed.

"He wiped them out with a single blow of his dragon slayer magic making them realize that _he_ was the real Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu fought Bora with his dragon slaying magic and effectively won but not without destroying the port… Typical Daddy, right?" Lucy smiled down at Nashi who nodded her head vigorously.

"The Royal Army ended up coming so, Daddy grabbed hold of the girl and they ran for their lives from the army. After all, he _did_ destroy the port… The girl wanted to know where he was taking her and to that he stated, _Fairy Tail_. Daddy brought this girl into Fairy Tail so she could start her own adventure there. They had a pretty crazy way of meeting but I think that the girl wouldn't give it up for the world."

"The girl is you, isn't it Mommy?" Nashi grinned at her and Lucy giggled, kissing the top of Nashi's head.

"You've got that right my little star!"

"I had no idea you and Daddy met in such a cool way, you guys are awesome! I can't wait to be an official member of Fairy Tail so I can go on adventures like you and Daddy!"

"Soon enough you'll be able to." Natsu came into the room, startling the girls.

"Oh, Natsu! I didn't know you were home, I thought you were helping Gray?" Lucy questioned.

"Nah just finished. Besides, I had to come home to see my girls, right?" Natsu flashed his signature grin, earning him the same smile from Nashi and making Lucy blush.

"Well, you know Nashi, don't take after Daddy when it comes to destroying towns... We are still trying to deal with that with him…" Lucy sighed and Natsu protested good-naturedly.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Maybe buildings shouldn't get in the way of my fists!" Nashi giggled and then snuggled into her bed.

"Now, it's time to sleep, did you like the story?" Lucy asked and Nashi nodded again enthusiastically.

"I did thank you so much Mommy! Goodnight, I love you!" Nashi smiled and Natsu kissed her forehead. Lucy and Natsu then headed into the living room, retiring to the couch.

"So, what did you tell her tonight?" Natsu asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, just how I met the crazy boy that brought me into Fairy Tail." Lucy grinned and Natsu chuckled.

"She better not bring any boy to the guild like that though…" Natsu growled and Lucy laughed.

"Natsu, she's six." With that, the pair ended up laughing wholeheartedly and enjoying their new adventures as a family.


End file.
